Desert Disaster
Desert Disaster is the second episode of STIX Season 1 and the second episode overall. It was originally released in August 2014, but got re-uploaded on March 6th, 2015 due to audio errors. Plot Jacob and Larry crash their car in the desert! Will they survive? Characters *Larry *Jacob *Canibals Transcript (The episode begins with Jacob and Larry driving in a car as loud hardcore music plays in the background, as Larry is seen covering his ears.) Jacob: WHOOO! (to Larry) Isn't this the best music ever?! Larry: Dude, I can't hear you! The music's too loud! And you're suppose to watch where your going while you're driving! Jacob: Don't worr about it, Larry! We'll be f- (The car then crashes into a pole. A few seconds later, a fire starts on top of the car.) Jacob: Aaah (censor). (Later shows Larry and Jacob outside the car.) Larry: Welp! This is just brilliant! You crashed the car, and may I remind you, we're in the middle of nowhere! (camera pans out to show the desert) IN THE MIDDLE OF FREAKING NO WHERE! Jacob: Dude, Larry boy, chill out! We'll survive out here, just like they do in TV! Larry: This is not TV, this is real LIFE. Not some stupid cartoon, like some kids are watching on YouTube or something. And the most important question is, how are we gonna get out of here?! (The two stand on the side of the road.) Jacob: Don't worry. We're in the middle of a road. We'll just wait for a car to drive by. (Larry sighs while rolling his eyes, and the two continue to stand still for a few seconds.) Jacob: Hey dude, you bored? Larry: Yeah... Jacob: Can I ask you a question? Larry: What?! Jacob: How come we don't have fingers? (Larry pulls the 'NO' meme at Jacob's face in annoyance.) Time Card: 6 HOURS LATER (It shows Jacob and Larry sitting down at night, in the middle of a woodfire.) Larry: (groans) What are we gonna eat?! (Larry notices Jacob drooling, with red eyes.) Jacob: (becoming a canibal) I know what we can eat, I see it in front of me. It looks all juicy and delicious... Larry: Wait, what are you-? (suddenly realises what he means) Jacob, don't even think about it. Jacob: Come to me... Larry: (freaking out) No no no no! No! (screams as Jacob pounces onto him) GET OFF ME! (falls onto the floor, and rubs his head) Ohh man. (notices a helicopter) Wait, is that a plane?! (to Jacob) Dude, I think we're saved! (looks both ways) Jacob? Jacob?! (looks up) What are you doing?! (It shows Jacob hanging on a rope being held by the helicopter.) Jacob: Sorry dude, guess you gotta just go with the flow! See you back in America! (The helicopter flies away) Larry: (shouts to them) JACOB, COME BACK HERE AND SAVE ME! Great, now I'm out here all alone. What am I gonna do? (It cuts to a group of canibals, who all look hungry.) Canibal: Hey look boys, it's fresh meat. Larry: (freaking out) No no no! (runs off-screen, screaming) (Episode ends) Trivia *Larry called the vehicle at the end a plane, but was actually a helicopter. *This is the second time Jacob asks his question about fingers, the first was in No Fingers. *Larry breaks the fourth wall by saying, "some stupid kid watching on YouTube," hence the show is on YouTube. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1